


A Breath of Fresh Air

by LdyBastet



Category: Dadaroma (Band), Jrock
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Tomo has some positive experiences of not being able to breathe properly, and Yoshiatsu shows him new and fun ways to not get oxygen...





	A Breath of Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sequel to [Summer Evening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341742). Because news of the band's imminent hiatus made me sad, I felt the need to write more fic with them... And because I'm melting in the heat of this summer, so are they. Inspired by the _breathplay_ square on my card for the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth, and the August challenge on vkyaoi to place a bassist in the centre of a fic. Beta by the always supportive misumaru. Also, please don't try this at home! Asphyxiation is a dangerous game if you don't know what you're doing!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I'm not in any way associated with Dadaroma or their label, and I don't know what they're doing in their offstage lives. I just let my dirty mind play with their stage personas. No disrespect intended, and I earn no money from writing fictional stories.

Summer was brutal this year, Yoshiatsu thought. It was hotter than ever, and not even the rain they'd had earlier had done anything to cool things down. Quite the opposite, in fact. Where before it had only been hot and a little humid, now it was just as hot, but the humidity had gone through the roof and it was hard to breathe. The air was thick and uncomfortable to inhale and he was even a little dizzy. Maybe he had a heatstroke? Wasn't that only for old people? Yoshiatsu sighed. Not even the floor they were lying on was cool. And what was with this weird feeling? It was like he was aroused in a strange way, like the heat had somehow insinuated itself into him and made him extra sensitive, or something. The brush of air from the fan against his skin felt almost like the touch of fingers...

"Too hot."

"Mm," Tomo grunted. "Way too hot."

"I don't want to move."

"Then don't."

"I need a cold shower."

Tomo lifted his head to look at him. "A cold shower? Just because you're warm, or...?"

Yoshiatsu considered throwing a cushion at him, but decided against it. It wasn't worth the burst of energy. And he wasn't entirely wrong to ask either. "I can't breathe."

"Yeah... It's like getting off the stage after a really intense live, and I'm out of breath, and the venue is so small that it feels like there's no oxygen left in the building at all." Tomo rolled onto his side to look at him. "It's uncomfortable, but also kind of... cool."

"Cool?" Yoshiatsu had to laugh a little. "You think it's cool not being able to breathe?"

Tomo shrugged. "Well... it feels kind of... good. In a weird way. Like I know I've given my all and I'm exhausted and sweaty and a little dizzy and thirsty."

Yoshiatsu smirked. "Mhm. You're exhausted now, from the heat. And sweaty, and thirsty, and you can't breathe. Are you a little dizzy too?"

Tomo thought for a moment. "Maybe. At least my head feels like there's wool inside it instead of brains..."

"So all we need now is for you to give it your all." The thought of Tomo giving Yoshiatsu everything he had gave Yoshiatsu the energy he needed. He slowly crawled over to Tomo, like a predator closing in on his prey.

Tomo watched him get closer, and licked his lips. "Uh... yeah."

Yoshiatsu climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. "Why are we wearing clothes again?" It wasn't like they were wearing a lot though - the weather didn't allow for that - shorts and a tank top were enough to make them melt. He didn't even try to hide the suspicious tenting in his shorts. If Yoshiatsu had his way, they wouldn't be wearing shorts for much longer anyway.

Tomo looked up at him, seeming to be a little lost for words. Yoshiatsu could feel him growing hard. "I... don't know. Seems like a bad idea now."

"Take it off." Yoshiatsu raised himself up for a moment or two while Tomo scrambled to get out of his clothes without toppling Yoshiatsu over from his position on top of him. When he was done, Yoshiatsu settled back down. Tomo just watched him, waiting for what he was going to do next.

Yoshiatsu slid his hands up over Tomo's chest, up over his clavicle, and to his throat. "So, it's cool not being able to breathe, eh?" Tomo nodded. Well, that was his chance to take his words back, Yoshiatsu thought, and smiled at him as he tightened his fingers around Tomo's neck. He squeezed a little harder, and Tomo wheezed as he tried to draw a breath. He could feel Tomo's pulse racing under his thumbs. "You enjoy being breathless and dizzy?" Again, Tomo nodded and his hard cock was pushing up against Yoshiatsu's body now, and Yoshiatsu's cock throbbed as if in response.

The pulse thumped fast against Yoshiatsu's thumbs, teasing him to do something, to make it run even faster, or maybe to slow it down... He released the pressure against Tomo's throat, and even as Tomo inhaled sharply, filling his lungs with air again, Yoshiatsu pressed his thumbs against the blood vessels on both sides of his neck. The blood flow was restricted, and Yoshiatsu was studying Tomo's face carefully to see the effect it had on him. It took a couple of seconds before Tomo started to feel it, but when he did, his breathing got heavier and then his eyes started to flutter. 

Yoshiatsu released the pressure, and Tomo moaned, eyes opening to meet Yoshiatsu's gaze.

"Hm?" Yoshiatsu smiled. "What do you think?"

"Whoa... That was weird."

"Want me to stop?"

Tomo shook his head. "Fuck no. You can't just turn me on like this and then not continue."

Yoshiatsu leaned down. "Want my hands around your throat while I fuck you?" he whispered into Tomo's ear and flicked his tongue over his earrings. He tilted his hips so he could rub his clothed crotch against Tomo's cock, letting him feel that Yoshiatsu was just as hard as he was.

Tomo groaned and grabbed Yoshiatsu's arse, pressing their bodies together while he rocked up against him. "That's some kinky shit..."

Yoshiatsu smirked. "You know me, I like to try new things."

"Mm." Tomo caught Yoshiatsu's lips in a deep kiss, still rubbing his cock against Yoshiatsu. 

"That means yes, I suppose?" Yoshiatsu said as they broke apart. It was too hot in the room now - not only from the scorching sun - and he could feel drops of sweat running down his back. He stood up and undressed, dropping the few articles of clothing unceremoniously onto the floor beside them. All the while, Tomo was watching him, one hand moving slowly over his cock.

Yoshiatsu retrieved the lube from where it had ended up last time they used it, and then pushed Tomo's legs apart to kneel between them. Tomo didn't say anything, just pulled his knees up and spread them wide. Yoshiatsu didn't waste any time - soon he had two slick fingers moving in and out of Tomo's arse, opening him up. While he prepared Tomo, he leaned over him, resting his weight on his other hand, and kissed him, probing and exploring his mouth as well. 

Tomo's hands were roaming over Yoshiatsu's back and shoulders, then he grabbed hold of Yoshiatsu's hair and pulled at it. He was breathing hard and licked his kiss-swollen lips. "Come on... I'm as ready as I'm going to be."

Yoshiatsu withdrew his fingers and guided his cock inside Tomo instead. He moaned softly at the sensation of Tomo's hot channel opening up for him and hugging his cock tightly. "Fuck... You feel good." All he got in response was a deep moan. 

He started moving, fucking Tomo slowly. It felt amazing, but it wasn't his only focus. He hadn't forgotten his promise from before, and after a little while, he slid one hand up over Tomo's body to his throat again. He found the spots on both sides of Tomo's neck and pressed his thumb on one side and his fingers on the other against them, lightly at first, but gradually restricting the blood flow more and more. He rocked his hips, cock gliding in and out of Tomo's arse, and at the same time, his gaze was fixed intently on Tomo's face. He didn't want to hurt him, just make him feel good, and timing was everything for that.

Tomo's eyes closed and there was a hint of slackness on his face. Yoshiatsu immediately loosened his grip, and Tomo bucked up under him, eyes flying open and a deep moan rising from his chest. "Oh god," he whispered a few slow thrusts later. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard."

"Like it?" Yoshiatsu's breath was shorter and faster now, pleasure building like a delicious pressure inside him. He literally held Tomo's life in his hand... 

Tomo nodded, eyes glazed with arousal. He reached down between their bodies to grab his cock and began stroking it. "Do it again."

Yoshiatsu moaned. Fuck yes... He sped up his thrusts a bit, fucking Tomo harder, faster, and they were both breathing harder now. Their moans and sighs filled the room, and probably filtered through the open windows and down the street. Neither of them cared. The pleasure kept building, pushing them both closer to the edge... Yoshiatsu tightened his grip around Tomo's neck again. He could feel the blood under his fingers, trying to get past... He was so close now. Tomo was gorgeous like this, his gaze locked on Yoshiatsu, his lips slightly parted, his breath coming in short little bursts, and then that flutter of his eyelids as the world got darker around the edges, his hand on his cock losing a little coordination, stopping...

Yoshiatsu let go of Tomo's neck.

Tomo's eyes flew open again and with just a few strokes of his cock, he came in hot pulses all over his stomach, gasping. His arse clenched around Yoshiatsu's cock, in time with the spurts of come, and it was all it took for Yoshiatsu to lose his control. He moaned and slammed hard into Tomo, filling him with his come. 

 

Yoshiatsu rolled off Tomo, letting him stretch out his legs again. After a few seconds, he reached for the cigarettes and the lighter that lay on the table. He lit one and took a drag from it before holding it out for Tomo to take.

"Wow," Tomo whispered and inhaled the smoke. 

Yoshiatsu smiled. "Good?"

"Amazing. You're one kinky fucker..." He grinned at Yoshiatsu. "I like it."

Yoshiatsu took the cigarette back and relaxed back on the floor, watching the smoke rise to the ceiling. Maybe next time he would tie Tomo up first... That would look really pretty.


End file.
